Miley Stewart
Miley Ray Stewart es la protagonista de la serie Hannah Montana. Descripción Miley vive en Malibú con su padre Robbie Ray y su hermano mayor Jackson. Es la mejor amiga de Lilly Truscott y de Oliver Oken. Lleva una doble vida como estudiante y como la famosa estrella del pop Hannah Montana. Cuando es Hannah Montana es amiga de la ricachona Traci Van Horn, y tiene como a guarda-espaldas a Roxy Roker. Su mayor amor a sido la estrella del cine Jake Ryan, del que se enamoró por que quería tener una vida normal, como la que tiene ella. Entre sus rivales están sus compañeras en el colegio Amber y Ashley, el chantagista de Rico, y la estrella del pop Mikayla. Amores *'Johnny Collins': Johnny es un chico que iva al colegio de Miley. Apareció por primera vez en "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?" donde Miley intentó friltear con él, hasta que aparecieron Amber y Ashley y la interrumpieron. Desde entonces no se le volvió a ver hasta el episodio "We're All on This Date Together", donde Johnny pujó por tener una cita con Hannah Montana (en la que también iva Rico). *'Josh': Josh es un chico del que Miley se enamoró en el episodio "I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't". A él no le gustaba Hannah Montana, por lo que Miley intentó que le pareciera estupenda. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió, y él la dejó. *'Jake Ryan': Jake Ryan es el amor que más le a durado a Miley. Es un joven actor de ciene del que se enamoró porque quería ser una persona normal al igual que ella. Tras besarle en el episodio "People Who Use People", él se fue a rodar una película. Cuando volvió en las dos partes de "Achy Jakey Heart", él intentó que saliera con él, y aunque ella le rechazó varias veces, al final salen juntos. Pero ella se siente incómoda por los fans que les están todo el tiempo mirando. Más tarde ella le cuenta que es Hannah Montana. Entonces, él se disfraza de un chico normal, pero no sabe comportarse como tal y vuelve a marcharse. Más tarde vuelve en "That's What Friends Are For?", donde le cuenta a Miley que quieren ser solamente amigos, ya que él está saliendo con Mikayla, lo que le pone a ella celosa. En el episodio "Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart", Miley se encuentra a Jake en las vegas, donde descubre que va a casarse con Traci, aunque al final todo resulta ser una broma. En el episodio "He Could Be the One", ella vuelve a salir con él, pero no sabe como contárselo a su padre. Además, empieza a sentirse atraida por Jesse, un guitarrista de su grupo. Aunque al final se queda con Jake y su padre lo acepta. Pero en "It's the End of the Jake As We Know It" acaba rompiendo con él porque le era infiel. *'Jesse McCartney': Miley se volvió loca en de la estrella Jesse McCartney en el episodio "When You Wish You Were the Star". *'Trey Harris': Miley se enamoró de Trey en el episodio "The Test of My Love". Sus padres son unos estirados ricachones que se burlan de Miley por que es de Tenesse, por lo que él se avergüenza de ellos. Cuando ella le vió sintió que eran los únicos que estaban en la playa, y según Lilly, eso pasa con el verdadero amor. Sin embargo, desde entonces no se le ha vuelto a ver. *'Connor': Es un chico del que Miley se enamoró en el episodio "Killing Me Softly With His Height". *'Jesse': Jasse es un guitarrista del grupo de Miley en el episodio "He Could Be the One". Ella se sintió atraida por él al mismo tiempo que salía con Jake, por lo que tuvieron un triánglo amoroso. Aunque, al final, ella escoje a Jake. Pero como más tarde rompe con Jake, al final ella empieza a salir con Jesse. Disfraces *'Hannah Montana': Miley es secretamente la estrella del pop Hannah Montana, y se disfraza poniéndose una peluca rubia y ropa de estilo. *'Pirata Pete': Miley se disfrazó de la mascota del equipo, el "Pirata Pete", en el episodio "Mascot Love". Ella se disfrazó del Pirata Pete para poder estar animando con Lilly. *'Pollo': Miley se disfrazó de pollo en el episodio "Oops! I Meddled Again!". Donde Jackson le prestó el disfraz para ir "volando" a donde estaba Oliver. *'Princesa Zombie': En el episodio "More Than a Zombie to Me", Miley se disfrazó de zombie porque apareció en un episodio de la serie de Jake Ryan "El Cazador de Zombies". *'Alce': En el episodio "Bad Moose Rising", Miley se tubo que disfrazar de Alce porque le explotaron los pantalones y necesitaba algo que ponerse. *'Lola Luftnagle': En el episodio "Take This Job and Love It", Lilly le tubo que prestar a Miley el disfraz de Lola para ir a buscar a Roxy. *'"Tom"': Miley se tubo que disfrazar de chico junto a Lilly para engañar a los Jonas Brothers en el episodio "Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas", haciéndose llamar "Tom". Galería Miley.jpg|Miley. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes principales Categoría:Familia Stewart